Love is Confusing!
by Onime no Jashin
Summary: Kagome is about to marry InuYasha when she falls for someone else! InuYasha also falls for someone else but still loves Kagome. Other pairings throughout story. A little IxK But mostly Sesshomaru x Kagome
1. Shards

**Chapter 1: Shards**

Kagome's wedding was tomorrow. She was marrying InuYasha. It took forever but they had finally told eachother how they felt. But she didn't even have any time to prepare! They were in the middle of the usual demon problem. Her mother had promised she'd get everything ready. Kagome had lent all the people from the future that she wanted to come a shard each.

"InuYasha, the three shards I sensed earlier are straight ahead, about fifteen minutes away." She said

"I'm on it!" He shouted, running ahead of everyone with Shippo on his back.

They had all agreed to split up after Kagome had sensed shards in three places. InuYasha went with Shippo, Sango went with Miroku, and Kagome had Kirara for protection.

"Sango, the two I sensed to the right are about ten minutes away." She said.

"Right." Sango yelled and ran toward those with Miroku.

Kagome went left as soon as she had told Sango her directions. _I just hope no one gets hurt. _She ran through the forest until she had came to a cave somewhere near Koga's lair. _I'm suprised Koga didn't scent this. InuYasha said he smelled Naraku and Koga's so fast he would've been here by now._

Overcoming her fear, she walked into the cave. She hadn't walked but a few steps when she heard shouting. _It sounds like someone is having a_ _fight in here!_

"Die, spawn of Naraku!" One of the voices shouted.

_That voice sounds familiar...Who is it? _She walked further, trying to get a look at the two. Kagome came into a wide room in the cave and stopped.

"Koga!" She shouted in suprise.

"Kagome!" He shouted, turning toward her. "What're you doing here!"

"Koga, look out!" She yelled as the demon charged Koga from behind. Of course Koga dodged, but if he wasn't as fast as he was, he would have been hit hard enough to knock him out.

"Damn you, wolf!" The man-demon yelled. It looked like a human for the most part, but had fangs and wings.

Koga punched through it's heart when the demon charged him again. He flung the body carelessly off the cliff they were on and walked up to Kagome.

"Kagome, tell me the rumors aren't true!" He pleaded. "You aren't marrying that mutt are you? Not my mate, my love!"

"I'm sorry Koga." She said looking down. "They're true. But you have Ayame, right?"

"I told you I don't love her!" He yelled, his face heart breaking. "You're the one I love! Kagome, please, you can't do it!" He fell to his knees with his head down. His tail and ears even lowered in sadness. _I've never seen him like this...He's always so sure of himself...So..._

"I-I'm sorry...Koga...I...love InuYasha." She said with difficulty, his attitude filling her with sorrow. _Look at all the pain I'm causing him...He was never mean to me, always protected me, said such nice things...and I'm breaking his heart. _She sighed. _Kagome! You love InuYasha! Are you crazy! You have all this time and you finally get him and you're thinking like this?_

"Fine." Koga said getting up. "I can't stop you." He walked past her without even glancing at her. She saw tears in his eyes and his tail and ears never raised. _He's crying? Over me? Look at me...he lost his tribe, exept two members...and now he lost his love and I broke his heart. I feel so guilty..._

Kagome walked over and picked up the shards Koga hadn't bothered to get. _He even left the Shards..._


	2. Confessions

No more chapters unless I get reviews. Gotta make sure ya like it!

**Chapter 2: Confessions**

Kagome felt extremely guilty. The more she thought about it the more sorry she felt for Koga. She didn't know if it was because she was like that to everyone, which she was, or because of some other reason.

She sighed. _Even after I get married to InuYasha, like I always wanted, I'll still have to look for all those Jewel Shards. I'll never be able to have a long break or alone time with my husband until I find them all. But I guess it is my fault..._ She sighed again.

"I better find InuYasha." She said to herself. "Kirara, take me to InuYasha please."

* * *

InuYasha finished with the weak demon quickly. It was hardly even a challenge and without the Jewel Shards he doubted it would survive even a flick from him. 

He scented Kagome and started walking her way. He hadn't walked very far when he saw _her._ It broke his heart to see her again. After he told her he watched her cry, even though she was clay. Not being able to bear it, he had run away.

"Kikyo..." He said sadly, barely above a whisper. Tears threatened to overwhelm him.

"InuYasha..." She said with so much hurt in her voice the tears became harder to hold in. "I hope you'll be happy." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry..." He said, walking toward her.

"Stay away." She ordered sadly. "I only came here to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" He asked.

"I have no further purpose here." She said, turning her head. "I'm going to whatever place my spirit is intended to now."

"No, wait!" He yelled, tears breaking loose. "Gimme a week to rethink things."

"Only a week." She said, a little happier, then walked off into the forest.

InuYasha didn't know what to do. He loved Kagome, but Kikyo was still in his heart, too and it refused to come out.

When Kagome landed next to him with Kirara he decided to tell ger.

"Kagome, I need to reschedule the wedding for a week." He told her. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not!" She smiled. "I was gonna ask you the same thing!"

* * *

Kagome loved InuYasha, but she had needed time to think this over. It had been six days. One more day and InuYasha and her would decide what they were going to do. 

While she was out for a walk she passed by a hot spring. She peeked out from behind the bushes and noticed someone was bathing in it. Curiosity getting the best of her, she moved closer to get a better look. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she realized who it was.

Sesshomaru was bathing in the hot spring and she had walked up on him! She almost fainted when she realized how handsome he was. She never really got a glimpse of him not fighting. She stood there with her jaw dropped.

* * *

It was InuYasha and Kagome's wedding day. InuYasha was happy he could finally have Kagome, but he was sad too. He didn't think he could forget about Kikyo. He had seen her yesterday and their conversation was heart breaking. After remembering how he felt when he thought Naraku had killed her during their Band of Seven battle, he didn't think he could lose her again. 

_But how am I going to tell Kagome? I still love her..._He felt like crying.

* * *

Kagome decided to tell InuYasha how she felt. She still loved him, but she needed time to decide if it was really him she wanted to be with. 

_Here it goes..._ She walked into the room he was supposed to be getting ready in. She walked over to InuYasha. It looked like he was startled for some reason.

"You look beautiful." He said.

Tears threatened to come to her eyes. "I-InuYasha..." She started.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I think we should wait longer." She said sadly. "I need more time to see if I really want this."

He looked relieved, which suprised Kagome.

"I-I was gonna ask you that." He said kind of sadly.

"Then let's tell everyone." She answered, just as sad.

They went downstairs to tell everyone.


	3. Sesshomaru

Ok, absolutely no more chapters after this point unless I get reviews!

**Chapter 3: Sesshomaru**

Kagome ran into the forest. She wanted to find Sesshomaru for some reason. After that day when she saw him bathing...she couldn't stop thinking about him. It hurt a little, because she still loved InuYasha, but deep down inside she knew he'd never get over Kikyo and that she was the reason he decided to not get married to Kagome. It really saddened her, but the thought that maybe, just maybe she had a chance with Sesshomaru kept her heart alive.

"Kagome!" The voice of a little girl called from behind. "What are you doing here, so close to Lord Sesshomaru's territory?"

Kagome looked back to see Rin smiling up at her. She stopped and waited for Rin to catch up. Then it hit her. Rin was the only human Sesshomaru even gave a crap about. He wouldn't love HER. She fell to her knees just as Rin caught up and cried.

"Kagome?" Rin asked. "What's wrong?"

"I-InuY-Yasha l-loves K-Kikyo!" Kagome cried.

"I thought you two were getting married?" Rin exclaimed sadly. "I'm so sorry Kagome!"

Kagome dried her eyes. She'd never have a chance with Sesshomaru if she was going to be a whiny baby. From now on, she was going to change. She couldn't be the same crybaby she was when she was with InuYasha. _Maybe that's why he left me?_

"It's ok, Rin," Kagome smiled and patted the girl's head. "He's not worth crying over. No one is. I know that now."

"So you finally see things the way I do," An emotionless voice said from behind. "That _half breed_ is nothing."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said happily, running up to him.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said shakily. The way he had said half breed made her shiver. _Does he really hate humans that much?_

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome needs a place to stay!" Rin said sadly. "That mean InuYasha hurt her! Can she stay with us?"

"No," Sesshomaru said.

"Please!" She pleaded, tears coming to her eyes. "Master Jaken is so boring! I need someone to talk to."

Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a long time. He sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Yay!" Rin jumped up and down happily.

"Just know that this isn't kindness to you, Kagome," Sesshomaru said. "It is at Rin's request that you stay."

"Hai," Kagome smiled. She couldn't believe her luck. She was going to be living with Sesshomaru. Maybe she could get close to him, so he'd care about her, too? Maybe she now had a chance? _Was this fate? I don't know what it is, but I'm thankful for it!_

And so, Kagome's life living with her new love started.


End file.
